Falling For You
by chaseluv4ever
Summary: When House falls down the stairs he learns that everything that happens while lying in a boring hospital bed is not always so boring. Huddy Chapter 4 is up, this fic is now complete
1. The fall

**Authors Notes:** This is my first fan-fiction so please review. It will probably be three or four chapters long. My Beta is voldy178.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are my original creations, except for the patient in the clinic.

"Ah, level two still I see?" Said Wilson who was peering over the shoulder of House.

"No actually," said House propping his feet up on the coffee table and adjusting his position in an armchair, "I'm still on level one."

"Oh, to bad for you," answered Wilson, "you may as well give up now. And that way you can go see you're patient in exam room one. She has been there for…. two and a half hours," Wilson said looking at the clock. "I'd hop to it or Cuddy'll………"

Cuddy entered the room, "…. Or I'll extend your hours." " House get your ass out of that chair and into exam room one to see your patient."

"Well I'm having no luck with this game so I guess there's nothing better to do." House popped a few of his Vicodin into his mouth and headed off to the exam room. Cuddy seemed to be staring at him as he headed down the hall.

She soon snapped to it and she told Wilson she'd see him at the board meeting. Then she left. "Strange," Wilson muttered to himself before he left too.

House entered exam room one where he saw an elderly lady with hairy legs wearing flip-flops and a mini skirt. "Well, well, well, trying to be cool are we?" Said House when he saw her.

"No, no we're not," she said spitting across the room as she spoke, "but doctor I'm having trouble breathing."

"That's because you're sucking in your stomach," replied House in a know-it-all kind of voice. "Look lady," he said when she started to speak again, "you're a fat, old ugly woman. Get over it. Stop sucking in your stomach; be proud of the meat on your bones. Go home and change into some overalls, you'll feel better." House left the room.

House walked towards the elevator to take it up to his office, he pressed the up button and waited, and waited, and waited. "It's broken," Cuddy said walking up behind him. "And you'd know that if you paid even a little bit of attention to anything that went on in this hospital."

"Oh I do pay attention," said House. "He stood there waiting for some type of reply from the dazed Cuddy.

"Well pay better attention," replied Cuddy coming back to life. She walked away.

House groaned and headed towards the stairs. He popped another Vicodin into his mouth knowing that the stairs would be a challenge. But soon enough he was creeping up the stairs at the speed of a snail with a broken leg. It will take me at least twenty minutes to get to my office at this rate House thought to himself, and before he knew it he was stepping into thin air and he landed on the hard, cold ground. His head crashed into the broken radiator and his cane was jabbing into his chest. Everything swirled into blackness.


	2. Making Out

Authors notes: It seems that people wanted more so here it is. Please be aware that this fix is now rated T. Again my beta is voldy178.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Falling For You: Chapter Two

"I can not believe that Cuddy won't let us see House yet," said Cameron shaking her head in disbelief.

"I know," answered Chase, "He just has a concussion and a few broken ribs, there really is no reason for him not to be stable by now, it's been almost eight hours since his fall."

"I can just imagine how embarrassed he'll be to face us after taking that nice trip down the stairs," said Foreman with a slight laugh.

" Foreman shut up! I'm really worried," Cameron.

"Okay, okay," said Foreman holding his hands up innocently, "I was just saying."

"Look Cam, it'll be okay," said Chase patting her on the back. "Don't worry. If there is something wrong with House besides the broken ribs and concussion he'll just have to diagnose himself," Chase added trying and succeeding in getting a laugh out of Cameron.

Cameron stopped at the clinic and Chase and Foreman continued down the hall.

"Would it kill you to be a little emotional or sympathetic now and again?" Chase asked Foreman, "You know Cameron just cares."

"Hey I care too," Foreman snapped. "Okay… no I don't, but if you want my opinion on this whole thing, I think Cuddy has a thing for House. You've seen how she looks at him lately."

"It would make sense," Chase replied after a while, "And it would explain why Cuddy made it her job to treat House and gave us his clinic hours."

"Lucky for us Cameron took them all."

"Hey, I don't mind the clinic," said Chase, "it's not that bad. Look… I'm going to go talk to Cameron make sure she's okay, and take back my share of the clinic hours.

"Whatever you say," said Foreman heading towards the elevator. "But if I were you, I'd just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet without House around. I'm sure he's fine. Hey, for all we know, Cuddy's in there making out with him right now."

Cuddy slowly untied the hospital gown, which House, lying in a hospital bed in his own private hospital room, was wearing. She pulled it down so it revealed his chest. She grabbed the ice bag from the table and held it on his hot swollen ribs. She was staring down at his chest and his dark eyes until she just couldn't take it anymore.

She put the ice bag down and touched her cheek to Houses soft skin. She lay there wishing she could stay there forever. House's skin was soft and warm he smelt of peroxide and antibiotic she loved it. She took a few deep breaths breathing it in.

She felt a stir beneath her cheek. House was finally coming to after almost eight hours. He sat up slowly looking around the room. He was probably confused and had no idea of what had happened in the past eight hours. He saw Cuddy and gave her a big cheesy smile. Cuddy knew that he was not exactly sure of what he was doing right now so she saw this as the perfect opportunity to take things one step further.

She carefully wrapped her fingers around his neck, she tipped his head back and slowly pressed her lips against his. Strangely enough House did not push away. She continued pressing her lips against House's. She was in the moment she felt tingles of joy all throughout her body. A phone then rang in the hospital room but she dare not move.


	3. Making out some more

Authors Notes: Here's chapter 3, I hope you like it. Let's just say I guess a bit of Chase/Cameron seemed to fit in. My beta is still the same person, but her penname was changed from "voldy178" to "Chameron4ever." If you care why, see her profile. From some previous reviews it seemed to me like some Chase/Cameron might have been wanted. I myself however am not a huge fan of that pairing so all the Chase/Cameron in this chapter (which is not much) is work of my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't House.

Falling For You: Chapter 3

It was Cuddy's cell phone ringing. Cuddy's cell was sitting on the table next to the hospital phone; it was jumping up and down on the table as it rang. Cuddy was unmoved by this though, she was now intertwined in House's limp arms having the time of her life. The bed was squeaking loudly as they moved.

Cuddy's answering machine was going, after the beep someone started to speak. It was Chase, talking quite sharply.

"Cuddy, I have no idea where the heck you are right now because you didn't answer the phone at you desk, but…" The bed gave a loud squeak. "Cuddy? Are you in there?" Chase asked. There was no answer. He sighed. "We just wanted to know if House was alright. If there is something wrong with…" the bed squeaked again. "I swear Cuddy; it sounds like you're in there… Anyway, if there is something wrong with him would you please let us know so we can help? Oh, and while we're at it would you please tell us what room House is in so we can see him? We would all really appreciate if you'd do this… like stat… so that we can stop worrying over here." With that Chase hung up the phone. Cuddy still made no move.

-----------------------------------------------

"That's it." said Cameron, angrily wiping the tears off of her face, after Chase had hung up the phone. "I am going to kill Cuddy! She's obviously doing something she's not supposed to… she's probably going to ki—"

"Calm down, Cameron," said Chase reassuringly, "I'm sure everything's fine. Don't worry, we'll figure out what Cuddy's doing and we'll put a stop to it… If she's actually doing anything wrong that is." He laughed slightly, and Cameron couldn't help but smile.

_How does he do that?_ She wondered. _How does he somehow manage to make me feel so much better by just looking at me? _

Chase, feeling happy to have cheered Cameron up, smiled. She smiled back. Unfortunately, this moment was short-lived because Foreman walked in, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

There was a short pause. Finally, Chase said something. "We were wondering what's going on with Cuddy and House. It's really annoying that Cuddy won't let us see him."

"I'm with you." Said Foreman, holding up a sheet of paper. "If Cuddy thinks she can give me 12 extra clinic hours just like that," he sneered smacking the piece of paper in his hands, "then she has to be crazy. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Come on, let's go!" he said to Chase and Cameron.

"Where?" Asked Chase hesitantly.

"We're going to ram down the door of every room in this hospital until we find the room with House and Cuddy." Foreman answered as he charged down the hallway. Chase stayed behind with Cameron.

"Foreman thinks that Cuddy's into House and they're locked up in a room making out or something." Chase told the confused Cameron.

"Makes sense." Cameron said, shrugging her shoulders. She ran down the hall after Foreman. Chase quickly followed her.

------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Cuddy was still wrapped up in the arms of the delusional House. Just as she was pressing her tongue into House's mouth a timer went off on Cuddy's watch. It was time for Cuddy to ice House's ribs again. She used this as an opportunity to get some air and deal with the phone call from Chase. As she was holding the ice bag to House's swollen ribs, she thought about what she could say to Chase to get him, Foreman, and Cameron to leave her alone for a while. She was not ready to leave House alone quite yet.

She couldn't think of anything to say to him so she decided just to do nothing. She wouldn't return his call so at least they had no clue what room Cuddy had put House in; she figured she might have another hour alone with House before someone found them. She took the ice off of House's ribs and tossed his hair around in her fingers before she intertwined herself in him again.

About twenty-five minutes later Cuddy heard footsteps in the hallway and the voice of someone who seemed out of breath, but she was enjoying herself too much to move. It was Foreman's voice, and she could faintly hear him saying saying, "Okay we've looked everywhere except this hallway. House and Cuddy have to be here somewhere because I know House isn't in the ICU, he's not that bad." Cuddy started to hear doors slamming at the other end of the hallway; if she wanted to go further she'd have to do it now. As the slamming doors got closer Cuddy began to pull House's hospital gown down all the way, then she began to unbutton her own shirt she pulled House close to her, their skin touching. It created a sensation that Cuddy loved.

Then in a split second two things happened: the door of House's room was forced open revealing Chase, Cameron, and Foreman; and House gave a violent stir from beneath Cuddy as he seemed to snap beck to his senses.


	4. Making out after discussion

Authors Notes: Here is chapter 4. It sort of helps things come together. Please, please, please review. Your reviews are much appreciated. My beta is Chameron4ever and all of the Chase/Cameron in this chapter was done by her. She also spent ages writing the Chase/Cameron, so you she said to blame the lateness of this chapter on her. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the characters.

Falling For You: Chapter 4

"I knew it!" Foreman cried, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

Cuddy felt herself go red with embarrassment just as Cameron shouted, "Oh thank god! House, you're okay."

This brought House back to his senses immediately. He looked down at Cuddy, who he was lying on top of. He quickly pulled away from her and pulled his robe back up to cover his chest, only to find himself staring down at Cuddy's bare chest. "Whoa!" Was his response, "What the heck?" All Cuddy could do was give a sheepish smile.

House shook himself to be sure he was seeing the truth, and he came to the conclusion that he absolutely was. He attempted to sit up but immediately there was an excruciating pain in his ribs and he helplessly lay back down. But he lifted his head and looked at Cuddy waiting for her to give him some sort of reply to his "what the heck" question.

Cuddy only laid there, blood rushing to her cheeks, too embarrassed to move. This caused both Foreman and Chase to burst out laughing. Cameron began to move her hand to the air to give Foreman a nice slap, but then changed her mind and she started laughing too. "Ummm…" she said, "I think we should go leave these two alone for a while." Chase obediently followed her out of the room, but she had to practically drag Foreman out.

Cuddy cleared her throat and cautiously pulled her top back up. She then sat up and crossed her legs underneath her. "Well," House questioned, "What happened? It's not everyday I wake up in a hospital bed staring at my boss in her pants and a birthday suite."

"Ummm…." Cuddy began, "You fell down the stairs, on your way up to your office. You hit your head against an old radiator and you jabbed your cane into your chest. You have a minor concussion and three broken ribs. After you fell, some old lady in a miniskirt and flip-flops saw you -- some patient of yours I guess-- and she freaked out because she thought you were dead so she ran back to the clinic to get help. And what else can I say," said Cuddy giving a questionable smile, "she ran into me. Interesting woman I must say," added Cuddy in hopes of changing the subject.

House rolled his eyes at the mention of that patient, but he showed no intention of changing the subject. He struggled to prop himself up on his elbows and look Cuddy in the eyes. "Yeah, that's nice," he said, "but by "what the heck," I meant why the heck did I wake up to find you wrapped around me!" cried House, not sounding angry… just curious and perhaps happy to be embarrassing Cuddy.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, the ducklings were standing outside the room. Foreman was listening intently at the door. He laughed quietly when he heard House's remark. It wasn't often that somebody told Cuddy off, and it was quite entertaining.

Cameron rolled her eyes when she saw what Foreman was doing. "OK, Foreman," She said, "You were right about House and Cuddy. You can rub it in later. Right now, I think they would probably appreciate a little privacy."

"Fine," Foreman said, "I'm going home. Those two are probably a little too preoccupied to notice me leaving… and even if they do, they're going to want to be nice to us if they don't want this to leak out." And with that, he left.

"Foreman's starting to sound slightly evil." Cameron remarked.

"This plan of his will probably last two days, tops." Said Chase. "House will figure out something to stop him." Cameron nodded in agreement, and there was a short silence.

"So…" said Chase. "House and Cuddy…" he laughed. "I can't believe Foreman was right."

"I'm just relieved that House is OK." Said Cameron.

"I told you he would be. " Chase said. "You really should trust me more."

Cameron laughed. Chase smiled again… his smile was hypnotic. "Listen…" he said, "You want to get a drink or something?"

Cameron smiled. "I'd love to."

-------------------------------

House was waiting for Cuddy's answer. She took a deep breath and decided to come clean and tell House everything. "I… I have had a thing for you for the longest time…" She blushed –something very rare for Cuddy. House just smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
